


Welcoming The New Year

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco's Den's Let the New Year Slither In Drabble Event, F/M, Facebook: Draco's Den, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Tracey heads outside to get some fresh air, and to her surprise, someone joins her.
Relationships: Tracey Davis/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Let the New Year Slither In





	Welcoming The New Year

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My prompt was snowflake and Tracey Davis. Please pardon any lingering mistakes. Enjoy. xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to Warner Brothers and/or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

"What are you doing out here all alone?"

Turning, Tracey blushed when she saw Blaise approaching. He pulled his cloak around himself tighter to brace against the cold. When he joined her and sat on the edge of the fountain, he pulled a spare set of gloves from his pocket and handed them to her.

“Thank you,” Tracey said, accepting the gloves and slipping them on. Immediately, she was thankful for the warmth. 

“Why are you out here?” Blaise asked again, looking at her carefully.

“I didn’t think anyone would notice I slipped away,” she muttered, looking back up towards the sky. It was a cool, crisp night… oddly quiet. The new year was only minutes away.

“I noticed,” Blaise said, looking at her.

Tracey’s blush deepened. Her feelings for Blaise had developed some time ago, and the mere words he just whispered sent a shot of hope through her. “You did?”

“How could I not?” he said, reaching over and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “But that doesn’t answer my question.”

“The party was too loud,” Tracey said honestly. “All the music and dancing… I know Daph and Pansy love it, but it’s not my scene.” The Professors had decided that a ball was what the school needed to help unify the different houses… That they would all welcome in the new year together as one.

“I’m not one for parties either,” Blaise said.

Arching a brow, Tracey looked at him. “Really? You could have fooled me.”

Blaise grinned. “Listen, I know that’s where all the interesting stuff happens. If you want to know everything, you need to be everywhere.” He winked at her. Blaise did have a knack of always knowing what was going on with everyone. 

“Then why aren’t you inside?” Tracey asked.

“Because the interesting stuff happened to come out here.”

Tracey wet her lips, looking at Blaise. Her gaze fell on his lips, and she found herself leaning forward slightly. “Do you mean that?”

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t,” Blaise said, scooting closer to Tracey. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. “I could be inside with anyone, and I want to be here with you.”

Tracey looked at him. “Blaise, I-”

“I know,” he murmured softly, grinning at her. “And I feel the same way.”

Tracey leant forward, pressing her lips against his tentatively. The kiss was soft and sweet, and it sent a spark of desire through her. Pulling away, she went to look at Blaise, but he caught her face in his hands and pulled her back towards him. Blaise deepened the kiss and Tracey eagerly responded, savouring every moment of their first kiss.

Eventually, the two of them broke apart to hear a loud noise come from inside the school. 

“Sounds like someone let off some Weasley fireworks,” Blaise said with a grin. 

“Happy New Year,” Tracey said, looking at Blaise with love in her eyes.

“Happy New Year, Trace,” Blaise said before dipping down to kiss her again.

Eventually, the two of them broke apart but remained close together. Looking up, Tracey smiled when she saw a snowflake float down to them. Another appeared. And then another.

“It’s snowing,” Blaise murmured.

“I love the snow,” Tracey said, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Me too,” Blaise said, chuckling quietly. 

As they sat there, watching the snow come down around them, Tracey smiled. She couldn’t imagine a more perfect way to welcome the new year.


End file.
